Liga del Amor
by misshewlett
Summary: Ahora Lux y Ezreal son novios, si quieren que si relacion dure para siempre, tendran que lidear con todo lo que quiera interferirse entre ellos, hasta en ser sorprendidos por Garen. Primer FanFic de LOL.


**Hola a todos, soy nueva en FanFic y este es mi primer FanFic que hago sobre mi pareja favorita del juego _League of Legends_ , Ezreal y Lux, también vendrá algo de Katarina y Garen, pero sera muy poquito. **

**Antes de comenzar solo les diré que no es muy a la perfección mi FanFic ya que desconozco ciertas cosas del juego, como por ejemplo algunos lugares de orígenes de algunos campeones o sobre todo sus historias, recuerden que todo es inventado por mi aunque según algunos confirman que Ez y Lux tienen una relación secreta (ojala si lo fuera porque enserio los amo *v*). Una cosa mas que voy a incluir palabras algo groseras y palabras que solo los mexicanos o algunos de otros países entenderán. :333**

 **Espero que les guste, recuerden que LOL es de Riot Game al igual los personajes.**

* * *

Ezreal, el joven explorador de Piltover, iba de camino hacia Demacia, donde se encontraría a la joven Lux, de quien ha estado enamorado de ella, hace años, pero nunca fue capaz de decírselo por miedo a ser rechazado o...a ser asesinado por su hermano, Garen.

El rubio ya iba de camino a Demacia, cuando se encuentra a uno de sus amigos de la Grieta, Jayce.

\- ¡Hola Ez! - dijo Jayce.

\- ¡Hola Jay! - respondió Ezreal con una chocada de manos. - ¿Que me cuentas hermano? -

\- No mucho, solo caminaba por aquí hasta que te vi ir de camino a Demacia. - dijo Jayce. - ¿A quien veras? -

\- Ya sabes a quien. - dijo apenado el joven.

\- Déjame adivinar. - dijo pensativo Jay. - ¿A Taric?.

\- ¡Cállate! - exclamo molesto el rubio. - ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Taric y nunca me gustara!. ¡Es raro y aterrador!. ¡Uuugg!. - hizo una expresión de asco.

\- ¡Jajajaja!. ¡Lo se!- ¡Y es gracioso!. ¡Jajajaja!. - dijo a carcajadas el castaño. - Pero ya enserio, iras a ver a Lux. -

\- Asi es. - dijo Ezreal.

\- ¡Ooohh hermano!. - dijo rodeandole el hombro con su brazo. - Ya era hora que te le declaras a las hermana del luchador y griton de toda la Grieta. Ya te armaste de _Webos_ para declararte.

\- Ya era el momento, no iba a despreciar toda mi vida en exploraciones sin antes haberme declarado al amor de mi vida. - dijo haciéndose a un lado de su amigo. - Así que tengo mucha prisa. Te veré en la noche _Wey_. - dijo despiendose.

\- ¡Nos vemos _Wey!_ ¡Le mandas mis saludos a Lux y no andes con _Joterias! -_ dijo Jayce despidiéndose.

Mientras en unas de las cosas de Demacia, Lux estaba en su habitación puliendo su bastón y con ella estaban sus amigas, Janna, Quinn y Ahri.

\- ¿Que te dijo Ezreal anoche?. -dijo Quinn entusiasmada.

\- Ahhhh~ fueron detalles muy lindos. - dijo la rubia sonrojándose. - Que ni yo misma puedo describir.

\- Garen dice que te la pasaste mas de 5 horas hablando con Ezreal por _Skype_ hasta anochecer. - dijo Janna.

\- Garen tiene que entender que me gusta estar con Ezreal, no solo porque soy su _Supp,_ sino porque también somos amigos y... -

-¿Y~?. - dijeron Ahri y Janna al mismo tiempo.

\- Creo que...eso es todos. - dijo decepcionada sentándose en su silla.

\- Lux. - dijo la zorra. - Todos sabemos que te gusta Ezreal, bueno no todos, algunos de Jonia sabes y otros de Zaun.

\- Ahri, no me molesta que todos se enteren. Me molesta que yo no le guste a Ezreal.

\- Tranquila amiga. - dijo Janna consolándola. - Estoy segura que Ez vendrá a buscarte y te gritara-

Pero antes de decir otra cosa, una voz masculina se escucho afuera de su casa.

\- ¡Lux! -

\- ¿Quien sera?. - dijo Lux levantándose de su silla y caminando directamente a la ventana.

\- _Mierda,_ justo cuando decía algo bueno. - dijo Janna.

Cuando Lux se asomo a la ventana, sus ojos azules se iluminaron cuando vio que afuera, estaba su buen amigo y enamorado, Ezreal.

\- ¡Ezreal!. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Lux!. ¿¡Puedes bajar un momento!?. ¡Tengo algo que decirte!. - dijo Ezreal.

\- ¡Ya voy, no tarde!. - dijo Lux.

\- ¡Bien!. ¡Espera!. ¿¡No esta Garen verdad!?. - dijo preocupado Ez.

\- ¡No, no esta!. - dijo la rubia.

\- ¡Bien!.

-¡Chicas!. - dijo Lux emocionada a sus amigas.

\- ¿¡Es algo bueno!?. - dijo Quinn.

\- ¡Ezreal esta afuera y quiere hablar conmigo!. - dijo emocionada Lux.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH~!. - gritaron las chicas emocionadas.

\- ¡Corre Luxxana! ¡ Ve con tu hombre!. - dijo Ahri.

\- Eso iré!. - dijo Lux con una gran sonrisa en su cara y bajando lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- Eso no hay que perdernos. - dijo Janna.

\- Exactamente. - dijo Ahri.

\- Solo procuramos que no nos vean. - dijo Quinn.

Lux salio a afuera, busco en los alrededores a su chico, y al ver que no estaba en el mismo lugar, busco con la mirada en todas partes hasta que...

\- ¡Oh!. - exclamo la rubia cuando alguien le había cubierto los ojos.

\- _¿Quien necesita una mapa?. -_ dijo Ezreal.

\- _Si puedo perderme en tu Luz. -_ dijo en tono divertido Lux.

\- Hola Lux. - dijo el rubia abrazando a Lux.

\- Hola Ezreal. - dijo Lux correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Eres rápida. - dijo Ezreal.

\- Siempre lo he sido. - dijo Lux.

\- Bien. Lux, tengo algo importante que decirte. - dijo el joven tomando las manos de Lux.

\- Claro. - dijo la rubia sonrojándose. - ¿Sobre que quisieras hablar?

\- Lux...

En una esquina del lugar, Quinn, Janna y Ahri estaban escondidas mirando la hermosa escena de amor como ellas lo llamaban.

\- Si Ezreal...

\- Llevamos 2 años conociéndonos, desde que fuimos elegidos para pelear en la Liga de Leyendas y cuando nos conocimos, no he dejado de pensar en la persona que me ha ayudado siempre cuando me lastimo, en la persona con la que puedo reír y llorar y lo mas importante. - dijo Ezreal rodeando sus brazos sobre la cintura de la chica. - Yo quiero, compartir mis aventuras, mis luchas y mi corazón, con esa persona. -

Lux no podía creer lo que Ezreal, del chico de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada, le estaba diciendo, ¿quien sera?. Se preguntaba.

\- Ezreal. - dijo mas apenada la joven.

\- Luxanna. - dijo Ezreal. - Quiero...que seas esa persona. Lux, ¿quieres ser...mi novia?. - Lux al escuchar esa confesión, se quedo sin palabras, no lo podía creer, esa persona de la que hablaba tanto Ezreal, resulto ser ella, ella misma.

\- ¡Ezreal!. - por la emoción Lux se lanzo hacia Ezreal en un profundo abrazo que el mismo Ezreal correspondió y le dio vueltas en el aire. - ¡Si!. ¡Si quiero ser tu novia!.

\- ¡Lux!. - el rubio abrazo fuertemente a su ahora novia por la emoción y Lux no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad.

\- No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado soñando con este hermosos momento. - dijo Lux. - Y por fin se ha vuelto realidad.

\- Oh Lux, también he soñado con este hermoso momento. Y ahora, estoy mas feliz que nunca.

Los dos tórtolos se miraron un momento, para juntar sus labios contra los suyos para darse un tierno beso que no tardo en ser correspondido.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Lo hizo!. - dijo Janna emocionada.

\- ¡El poder del amor! . -dijo Ahri.

\- ¡Que beso tan tierno!. - dijo Quinn que no dudo en sacar su celular y tomarle una fotos. - ¡Este es el mejor momento de todos!.

\- Vamonos chicas no hay que arruinarles el momento. - dijo Ahri. Las chicas le hicieron caso y se fueron lentamente.

Mientras Ezreal y Lux aun se estaban besuqueando, hasta que oscureció. Ya no importaba nada, lo que ahora importaba era su amor verdadero y se juraron un eterno amor para siempre. Pero ahora tendrán que enfrentar un problema aun mas mayor; Garen.

 _continuara..._

* * *

 **¿que les pareció?. Lo se fue algo sacado de onda pero di lo mejor que pude. Me gustaría oír sus opiniones, no criticas porque nada cambiara, yo no busco ser la mejor escritora de fanfics, solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
